


Day 05: Note

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Femslash February [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, mix up au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Fiona accidentally sends her confession to the wrong person.
Relationships: Fiona/Aurelia Hammerlock
Series: Femslash February [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Day 05: Note

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February! Send a request on Tumblr (I don't know Borderlands 3 peeps, but I'll try if requested, specify if you want nsfw, or it will be sfw). https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/post/190576925284/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any

_I am in love with you. If you feel the same way, please meet me at the Seagull Warf Cafe Friday at 2pm._

_-Fiona_

Yes, it was clear and concise. Perfect. She would send this to Nisha and hope she returned her feelings. Her cheeks heated at the thought and she sighed happily, imagining the two of them together.

“Fiona?”

Her sister’s voice came from the other room. Quickly, she folded the note up and shoved it in an envelope. As she set it on the others, Sasha burst in and made Fiona jump, pulling all the letters onto the floor.

“Shit! Why’d ya have to do that Sash!?” She picked them back up and set them neatly on her desk. She pulled out a pen and began to address them.

Sasha’s brows rose. “Sorry? I didn’t realize I needed to properly introduce myself before entering?”

“I’m sorry, you just startled me.” She wrote addresses on the letters, one to Rhys, another to Lady Hammerlock, Nisha, and then Athena.

“That’s a lot of letters.”

“It’s business.” She snatched them up and headed for the door, slipping her shoes on. “Let’s get some coffee while I mail these.”

“Sure!”

* * *

It was nerve wracking, waiting at the cafe for Nisha. She knew she could be facing rejection, but the possibility that the woman might have feelings towards her was worth it. She leaned on the railing, letting the ocean breeze blow around her. She loved the smell and the sounds around her.

“Well! This sure is romantic!” It was not Nisha’s voice, but Lady Hammerlock’s.

Fiona smiled. “It can be, yeah.”

“I must admit when I got your note, I couldn’t believe it. I didn’t think you had enough confidence to be so bold!”

Fiona blinked. “Note?”

“Oh!” Aurelia cooed. “Are we playing incognito? You didn’t mention that.” She pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Fiona. “If you had wanted to be on the ‘down low’, as you youngsters call it, you should have been more specific!”

Fiona stared at her confession note in the hands of the heiress. She’s mixed up the letters. Nisha had no idea of Fiona’s feelings and Aurelia now assumed Fiona loved her. Great. She was going to smack Sasha for this.

“I’m sorry,” she began. She needed to tell Aurelia the truth, but her eyes fell on the wide smile and the twinkle in her eyes and she faltered. She hadn’t even realized Aurelia had feelings for her. She looked so happy and Fiona knew how crushing rejection could be. “I just suddenly got really nervous. No, we don’t have to hide anything…”

“Splendid!” Aurelia wrapped her arm around Fiona’s and hauled her into the cafe. “Then our date starts now! This is really a perfect place! I never would have thought of something so quaint!”

* * *

Six Months Later:

“You know, you never _did_ ask me how long I’d liked you, darling.” Aurelia stretched in her silk pajamas, tank-top and shorts, shifting tantalizingly.

Fiona blinked. “Huh?”

Aurelia climbed over the bed to her. “When you confessed to me, you never asked if I really liked you, or anything like that!”

She flushed. She’d been too taken aback to remember to ask her anything that day, or the following weeks. “Well, the note did say to only show up if you felt the same way…” At Aurelia’s grin, Fiona continued. “How long had you liked me?”

“Since I first saw you.”

Fiona flushed. “Really?”

“Mhmm.” She moved away to reach into her bedside table. She brought back a small velvet box. “Here.”

“What!?” Fiona sat up and took it. It was a delicate necklace with a smaller jewel like the one in Aurelia’s choker. “It’s beautiful!” She kissed Aurelia.

Mixing up the letters had been the best mistake she’d ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
